Poke-Oh!
by MissBrains101
Summary: Pocket Monsters vs. Duel Monsters! Both worlds will collide when the Poke'mon Master meets the King of Games! They start off rough but then they must work together to escape a corrupted virtual world, fight Team Rocket who broke into the KaibaCorp and steals powerful cards, free Poke'mon possessed by an evil Yami, and stop a new villain from destroying both worlds as they knew it.
1. The Legend of Both Worlds

**Hello Readers,**

**I'm sorry for the confusion but I had to take this story down and add a proper prologue. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Again, I'd normally post Sonic the Hedgehog fanfics, but I thought I try something different for a change.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon or Yu-Gi-Oh! All preserved rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Kazuki Takahashi. Thank you.**

**Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**PEACE**

Long, long ago, the great kingdom in the land of ancient Egypt where a great pharaoh ruled was the birthplace of the most popular trading card game called Duel Monsters. It is also the origin of dark and dangerous magic called the Shadow Games. It also a time and place when the very first supernatural creatures with amazing powers and abilities called Poke'mon first dwelled in Egypt. The paintings and hieroglyphs about the legend were written and carved on the walls amd will tell the story.

Poke'mon and people lived together in harmony. Egyptians played with them and kept them as pets. Some used them to spar one another in a match for fun. Some people considered them as tools for power. It is said that Poke'mon battles were took place in the Shadow Games, just like Duel Monsters. If all of the trainer's Poke'mon faint and is unable to battle, his/her soul will be exiled to the Shadow Realm and the winner will get to keep the loser's Poke'mon.

Poke'mon were also to be banished to the Shadow Realm if they are useless or too old to fight. People find that cruel and barbaric since Poke'mon are living things too and have souls just like humans. Especially one young traveller who arrived in the city wilth a belt of olden model Poke' balls and a Pikachu on his shoulder. He was barely an age of twelve and wanted to tame every single Poke'mon in the world and dreamed of become a Poke'mon Master. He once saved a Ponyta from being clenches of the Penalty Games. The boy was kindedhearted and brave, willing to protect any Poke'mon he befriends.

The pharaoh of Egypt was the original king of games. He was the invincible and unbeatable champion of almost every game. He was also very wise and brave, willing to take on any challenge he encounters.

Some Egyptians preferred to played with Duel Monsters while other sticked to For years, there have been disputes about which is better, Poke'mon or Duel Monsters? They would even go to their ruler and ask him or his opinion or even plea him to settle this once and for all. The feud between trainers and duelists went in for years without ending, adding fuel to the flames of the the underworld.

One day, an army of Poke'mon poachers have invaded Egypt and planned on stealing every Poke'mon they see. They say they were the original Team Rocket, ruthless and power-hungry. There was also a cold-hearted, greedy thief intending to steal whatever they could find. The leader of the animal hunting group ordered his men to attack and take everything they find. They released their evil-influenced Poke'mon and had them assault anyone who gets in their way. They bought out turmoil, devastion, and fear to all the kingdom. Houses and tents ablazed, objects and properties were knocked over by the enemies, people ran and screamed in panic, trying to flee the danger. In the Pandemonium, the poachers already scooped up some Poke'mon while the their own pet slaves pinned the smaller and weaker ones, disabling them to escape. Luckily, the traveller's Pikachu came to their rescue and zapped all of the enemies, sending them and their evil Pokémon to the Shadow Realm, freeing all the civilian's Poke'mon. The young trainer opposed the leader and bravely challenged him to a battle. The leader took the chance and took out his Persian. The traveller took out his Charizard and the two Poke'mon combated for the fate of the city.

During the chaos outside, The treasure thief snuck into the chambers of the late pharaohs and tried to steal the ultimate treasures. The pharaph confronted him and challenged his opponent to a duel. The thief accepted it and got out his medieval DiaDhank. The pharaoh's Dark Magician clashed with the thief's monster, Diabound, defending the past pharaohs' honors and treasure.

While the two duelists contemded in a grudge match, the traveller and the poaching leader were down to their last Poke'mon, Squirtle and Swalot, both worn out from strife. The trainers were breathing hard, also worn out, knowing that if one of their last Poke'mon faints, either of their soul will be sent to the Shadow Realm. The weary Poke'mon charged at each other one last time and tackled head on. Their heads collided, they bounced back and rolled on the floor. Squirtle used the last of its strength to stand up while Swalot struggled to get up too. Fortunately, it succumbed to its wounds and fell flat on the ground. The poaching leader screamed in terror as when he lost the battle, his soul has been banished to the Shadow Realm. The traveller gaped in horror. His wicked Persian has also been sent to the dark spirit world. The traveller sighed deeply in weariness and security as he is is victorious and safe from a grim fate. He was glad he wasn't the unlucky one condemned in a eternity in the Shadow Realm. Pikachu conforted him.

Meanwhile, the pharaoh was still fending off against the demented thief who were both to their last 200 lifepoints. The thief was about to finish off his opponent's Dark Magician with his deadly Diabound, but luckily it activated the Pharoah's trap card, disabling it and destroying it. The thief gasped in horror. The Dark Magician casted a spell on the thief's lifepoints, wiping it all away. The thief leader screamed unholily and evanesced into the Shadow Realm, along with the other terrorists. The pharaoh took a deep breath as he won this duel.

The traveller's Pikachu unleashed a powerful storm of thundershock and zapped remaining enemies and sent their souls to the Shadow Realm as well. Peace restored to the city. Everything quieted down as the danger is over. Everyone was safe for now, thanks the young traveller and the brave Pharoah. The king of Egypt thanked the boy for his help and gave him a thumbs up as saying good job. The boy bowed down to the Pharaoh in respect and returned the thumbs up. The hieroglyphs displayed the two young heroes shook hands in friendship and they to both agreed that Poke'mon and Duel Monsters are both awesome and fun.

But that moment didn't last long when another horrible unwelcoming villain rose up from the depths of the Shadow Realm, created and formed from the evil spirits of Poke'mon and dark magic. A gigantic three-headed dog-like humanoid demon called Cerberus sought havoc and tried to destroy the kingdom. Each head represented three emotion: anger, sorrow, and deviousness. All very dangerous and think all alike as one superior mind. Their shadow pets scattered and terroized the people of Egypt. Everyone fled and evacuated the kingdom while the pharaoh and the traveller bravely stepped forward to the demonic hellhound. Legend say that Cerberus was neither a Poke'mon nor a duel monster but an intelligent and malevolent creature guarding the Shadow Realm, out to punish the world for its abuse of animals and cruelty to living creatures. He was both a duelist and shadow Poke'mon trainer, having his servants do his vile tasks for him.

The carved tablet next showed two brave heroes opposing together to the almighty gaurdian of the Underworld Cerberus. They both defeated it with the help of the Egyptian god cards and the three legendary trio, Suicune, Raikou, and Entei and sealed it inside the Ball of the Underworld, bringing peace to the world. It is unknown of became of the pharaoh and traveller after an epic battle. Some believed they escaped victoriously unharmed, others thought both heroes died trying and their souls got caught in the dark magic and are sealed inside the Ball of the Underworld. But above all, the real truth could be that a mysterious Pokémon named Mew rescued them from being pulled into the Shadow Realm along with Cerberus and erased the pharaoh and traveller's memories of their encounter. Life moved on for the both of them and moved forward to their own paths.

In the aftermath, the people settled down in a peaceful land, safe from danger. Although the world is saved, nothing much has changed. Half the Egyptian population still loved to play with Poke'mon while the opposing half still preferred dueling with monsters. To prevent the repeated apocalypse disaster, trainers and duelist decided to divide themselves and have their own different worlds on each side of the Earth where they can live in harmony without worry or care.

Since then, both worlds, Poke'mon and Duel Monsters had lived separatedly with little contact with each other for 5,000 years. Until today...


	2. In The Poke'mon World

**This was originally supposed to be the second chapter.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Peace**

Planet Earth, home of animals, humans, and all living things. It's also home of supernatural creatures called Pokémon. On the first side of Earth, there are over 800 species of Poke'mon inhibiting half of the planet. Some keep them as pets, others use them for battle, either for fun or to prove who's the best. But one kid, one very special young man has the ultimate goal of all: to catch them all!

That young man is 10-year-old Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town who stood in the middle of the Poke'mon battle arena, determined to bring victory to his name. "This is it! I have come a very long way!" He said to him. His head is down, the brim of his cap covered his eyes. "I've fought so many battles, earned so many badges, captured so many Poke'mon, and now the Day of Judgement is finally here!" He rose his head up high, revealing his confident black eyes. "I'm going to be the number one champion of the world!" He got out his red and white Poke' ball. "Poke' ball, Go!" He threw it across the floor and out came a ball of light, forming the Poke'mon it contained. Ash smiled as he expected his Poke'mon, but then his smile faded when he found something else. A giant ogre-like mutant with a shield came out of that Poke'Ball. It growled as its glared at the boy with fierce eyes, scaring him. "Ah! This isn't my Poke'mon!" He ejaculated. "What are you?"

Then suddenly, more unusual and unidentified shadow creatures that he'd never seen before appeared out of nowhere. They are nothing like the Poke'mon he encounterex everyday. They's are beyond different that they are not even in the Poke'dex. They appeared to be like the one they escaped from a certain trading card game. They all glared at him with mean and red glowing eyes. He felt very afraid. "Ah! None of those are my Pokémon!" He cried. "What's happenning?!"

The creatures took one step forward as they are about to take on the helpless boy. Ash waddled backwards frighteningly away from the creatures. "Hey, come on, guys!" He uttered. "You really don't want to take on me, do you?" One of the creatures was to pounce on him. Ash whimpered in fear as he shielded himself with his arms, waiting to be struck.

Then out of the darkness, something crept behind the frightened boy. "Huh? What now?" Ash gasped and looked behind him. A black shadowy figure with a glowing eye symbol between his forehead.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ash asked.

The shadow did not answer. It just leered back at him with glowing sunshine eyes. It walked past him, through Ash's body. He gasped in surprise as his cap slipped off his head, letting his black hair loose. The same eye symbol appeared on his forward. "Huh?" Ash gazed at it between his eyes as something extraordinary happened within him. His pupils got smaller as something inside him took over. He then found his soul plummeting into a world of darkness, surrounded by eerie spirit energy. The same creatures surrounded him. He screamed as he got disappeared in the dissolving blackness.

* * *

><p>"Ash! Ash!" A young little boy's voice occurred in the dream zone. "Ash, wake up!"<p>

Ash stirred up from his nap. He was asleep on the couch at the Poke'mon Center. He opened his eyes and saw his friend Max on top of him, looking at him through his glasses.

"Uh, hi Max," he said.

"Dreaming of becoming a Poke'mon master again?" Max said.

"Sort of. I just had the weirdest dream," Ash said, rubbing his black hair. His cap was sitting on his right side. His Poke' buddy, Pikachu was nestled besides him, who was also napping. "I just sat down and closed my eyes for a minute."

"Pika," the little mouse Poke'mon perked his ears up as he opened up those adorable black eyes.

"I'm not surprise," Max said. "You must have been training real hard."

"Yeah, my Poke'mon are getting stronger," Ash added.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

"Well, break time's over! Come on, Ash! We got to get to the Fighting Dojo!" Max urged. "Or May and Brock will be displeased!"

Ash glimpsed at the center clock. "Oh, crud! I forgot!" He cried. He put on his hat and jumped up from the sofa. "Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" The yellow Poke'mon hopped out of the couch and joined his friend. Max followed along.

At the Fighting Dojo building at Saffron City, a typical Poke'mon tournament was about to begin. The gym was packed, so many noise, and a line of trainers stood at the wall, competing for the black belt and for the new Poke'mon. May from the Petalberg City and Brock from Pewter City were also lined competing in the tournament. Ash and Max finally arrived at the gym just in time, meeting their friends. "Hey, guys!" They greeted together.

"There you are!" May said.

"About time you got here," Brock said. "We were starting to think you're getting cold feet."

"Nah, Ash never backs down from a challenge," Max said. "Right, Ash?"

"Mmm-hmm. Right." Ash responded listlessly and felt a bit sluggish inside.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked in concern.

"You okay, Ash?" Brock asked his young friend. "You look a bit tired."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Ash said, rubbing his eye. "Just woke up from my nap." He yawned. He thought about that dream again and wondered what did it mean. Is it a sign or some kind of omen? Either way, he decided that it wasn't important right now, because now he has a contest to win.

"I'll be sitting in the audience," Max said. "Good luck, guys!" He went to take his seat.

The crowd screamed as the tournament was about to begin.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING!" The announcer blared through the speakers. "THE ANNUAL POKE'MON TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! PLEASE SELECT YOUR POKE'MON, YOU WILL USE ONLY ONE ON EACH ROUND! WHOSEVER POKE'MON FAINTS OR GIVES UP WILL LOSE THE MATCH! THERE WILL BE NO DIRTY TRICKS PERMITTED! FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT! GOOD LUCK TO ALL TRAINERS!"

And so, the trainers took the time to pick out their Poke'mon they'll use for each round.

"I think I'll choose Ludicolo," Brock selected his choice.

"And I'll use my trusty Combusken!" May said, holding her Poke'Ball.

"Looks like it's you and me, Pikachu!" Ash decided.

"Pikachu!"

"Go get em', Ash, May, and Brock!" Max cheered for both of his friends. His sister's Poke'mon Munchlax sat next to him in the seat, munching on a load of snacks, including May's purple surprise.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" The announcer blared.

DING! The first match started off with Tangela versus Shiftry. Both of the grass Poke'mon glared at each other fiercely.

"Shiftry, use Shadow Ball!" The trainer commanded.

"Shiftry!" The grass Poke'mon unleashed a ball of darkness and fired it at the blue vine-layed Poke'mon.

"Tangela, jump up and use Leech Seed!" The female trainer commanded.

Tangela screeched in obedience, leaped high up to avoid the Shadow Ball and spat out a green seed from its black opening, implanting in Shiftry's white fur. "Shiftry?" It looked up.

The seed sprouted green vines and wrapped all over Shiftry's body, draining it of its energy. "Oh no!" The trainer gasped.

"Yes!" The female boasted.

Shiftry collapsed onto the ground, defeated.

"Shiftry, no!" The Trainer shouted.

"Shiftry is unable to battle, the match goes to Tangela!" The official proclaimed.

"Whoo-hoo!" The girl praised.

"Wow, that was barely like one turn and it was already over!" Max

Next, Espeon took out Cloyster using Psychic Attack. Pidgeot defeated Machoke using Wing Attack. Venomoth used Confusion on Hariyama. And Flaaffy zapped Tentacruel with Thunder.

Next match, May faced a punk rock trainer with an Electabuzz. "IT'S MAY VERSUS JED ZAP-PELIN! LET'S SEE WHAT THEY GOT!"

DING

"Go, Electabuzz! Rock this little birdie's world!" Jed commanded like a lead singer.

"Electabuzz!" The lightning Poke'mon babbled and threw multiple punches at its opponents. Combusken quickly moved sideways, barely dodging the fists.

"Good, you got it in the bag!" Jed said.

"Hang in there, Combusken!" May said.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Jed commanded.

Electabuzz jabbed Combusken in the beak, zapping it. May gasped. "Combusken, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"Comb-usken!" The fire fowl affirmed positively and stood on its feet. It is alright.

"Good," May said in relief. "Now use Slash!"

"Compusken!" The flame bird swiped its sharpened wing feathers upon the lightning Poke'mon, bringing it to a K.O.

"Electabuzz, no!" Jed cried.

May smirked and scratched her nose.

Max in the crowd winced at that. "Yeouch! That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Munchlax!" The eating Poke'mon commented.

The bout went on. Next, Brock challenged another trainer in the 15th match. His opponent is a lovely female with sparkling long blue hair, sapphire eyes, a pink crop top, black shorts, and white leather boots. "Hi, there," she said in a sweet voice. "This is my first time of being in a tournament."

As usual, Brock goes crazy over a pretty girl he meets. "OOOHHH!" Hearts appeared on his eyes. "And this is the first time I felt this excited when I met you!" He said.

"Yeah, right!" May said.

"What can I do to make your day?" Brock asked.

"Can you try going easy on me?" The girl asked.

"Okay, sure, no problem!" Brock consented dreamily.

"IT'S BROCK VERSUS BELLA! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

DING!

"Bellossom, do a Petal Dance," Bella said.

"Bell-ossom!" The diurnal plant Poke'mon twirled around and performed a petal dance ritual.

"Ludicolo, use-" Brock sudden remembered his promise. "Uh, my command is to...do nothing!"

"Ludi?" His Poke'mon looked at him like he's crazy.

The people wondered and whispered what is up. "What is he doing?" Max asked in surprise.

"Bellossom, use Solar Beam!" Bella ordered.

"Bellossom!" She gathered up some energy, preparing a beam of sun power.

"Brock, you got to fight!" Max hollered. "You can't just stand there, doing nothing! Get Ludicolo to use Doubleslap while Bellossom is still gathering energy!"

"Uh...right," Brock said distractedly. "Uh, Ludicolo, use Doubleslap! But gently."

"Ludo?" Dubious by his trainer's lack of focus and sense of skill, the carefree festive Poke'mon confronted the little grass Poke'mon and gave it a light tap. "Ludicolo?"

The crowd exclaimed in disapproval. Some booed. Max slapped his palm on his forehead. May shook her head in hopelessness. Ash groaned in disgust while Pikachu nearly fell over his owner's shoulder. "Brock, what were you thinking?"

"Now your chance, Bellossom!" Bella said. "Use Solar Beam!"

"Bell-Lossom!" Bellossom fired out its fiery beam cannon at its opponent, overkilling it. Ludicolo laid on the ground, burnt to a crisp.

"Ah!" Brock gasped. "Ludicolo!"

"Ludicolo is unable to battle! Bellossom is the victor!"

"Yippie! I won!" Bella jumped for joy. "Good job, Bellossom!"

"All for you, Honey!" Brock said, not caring that he lost as long as his dream girl makes it to the top.

"Brock got beaten by a pretty girl!" May said it in ignominy.

"How embarrassing!" Max said in shame.

"Munchlax!" The chubby Poke'mon replied.

"Some things never changed." Ash said, shaking his head.

"Pikachu."

More trainers each defeated their opponents, moving up to the top. Combuskin faced Skitty in the next match. "Combuskin, use Fire Spin!" May shouted.

"Skitty, use Ice Beam!" The kid trainer stepped in.

Skitty ejected a freezing beam of snow from its mouth, directly hitting the fire bird Poke'mon, turning it into an ice sculpture.

"Combusken!" May cried.

"Combusken is frozen solid, match goes to Skitty!" The official declared.

"Yes!" The girl rejoiced.

May stood next to her frozen Poke'mon. "You did your best, Combusken." She said. "I'm proud of you."

"C-C-Com-bus-s-kin!" Her fire friend chattered in coldness.

"Let's get you warmed up." May returned her icecubed Poke'mon back inside the Poke' Ball.

Ash Ketchum is the last one standing. "Looks like it's up to us now!" He said.

"Pikachu!" His partner agreed. They're finally at the final round with the champion. He came face-to-face with an old ally, Kiyo, a fighting trainer he and his pals once met at the Johto Region. "Well, look who we have here!" The karate man recognized his old friend.

"Kiyo, how are you?" Ash asked.

"Feeling good!" Kiyo replied with a smirk. "I hope you've been training hard, Ash, because we are not going to hold back!"

"Same goes for me!" Ash said confidently. "Pikachu, go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu stepped in.

"Tyrogue, I choose you!" Kiyo commanded.

"Tyrogue!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" The announcer declared. "THE FINAL ROUND! CHALLENGER ASH KETCHUM VERSUS DOJO CHAMPION KIYO! WHO WILL BE VICTORIOUS? ONLY FATE WILL TELL! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

DING!

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

"Pika!" The mouse Poke'mon obeyed and zoomed down to its opponent's location.

"Tyrogue, use Protect!" Kiyo commanded.

Tyrogue obeyed and placed a protective shield in front of it, warding itself from Pikachu's attack.

"Pikachu, Tackle Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Tyrogue, grab it and use Seismic Toss!" Kiyo commanded.

Pikachu charged at Tyrogue who grabbed it by its paws and started swinging it around. "Pikachu, watch out!" Ash cried.

Tyrogue threw the lightning Poke'mon across the stadium. The people gasped. Pikachu was flying straight toward to the wall. "Pikachu, watch out!" Ash cried.

Pikachu quickly recovered, bounced off the wall, and launched back onto the battle floor. Ash breathed in relief.

"Nice save!" Max commented.

"Not bad," Kiyo said. "But this is only the beginning."

"I'm ready," Ash said confidently. "Pikachu, use Agility!"

At the speed of sound, Pikachu trotted and took aim at its opponent.

"Tyrogue, use Karate Chop!" Kiyo commanded.

Tyrogue threw lightning-fast fists and kicks at the speedy mouse. Pikachu dodged them all and tackled the fighting Poke'mon in the head. Tyrogue

Pikachu and Tyrogue battled each other head on, non-stopping. They were so fast, people couldn't keep up their eyes on them. Both of the Poke'mon clashed fists and paws together, equally strong. Their levels are the same and neither of them will hold back and give it their all. Brock, May, Max, and the people were astonished by all this. They paused for a minute and faced each other panting.

The two trainers glanced at each other. "You're good, Ash, but it's time to end this!" Kiyo said. "Tyrogue, use Mega Punch!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail now!"

"Pika!"

"Tyrogue!"

Both of the Poke'mon charged each other at full power. They are closing in on each other. Ash and Kiyo shed a bead of sweat as they prayed in thought for a victory. Brock, May, Max, and everyone watched anxiously, awaiting what happens next.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu swiped his flashing Iron Tail.

"TYROGUE!" Tyrogue threw his glowing fist.

At the flash of light, both of the Poke'mon thrusted past each other, unknown who hit whom. Both stood 10 inches apart, attempting to keep their strength up. Then, Tyrogue, succumbing to the damage, keeled over and fell flat on the ground.

"Tyrogue!" Kiyo shouted.

"Tyrogue is unable to battle, the victory goes to Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu!" The official declared.

The crowd went wild. "ALRIGHT!" Ash cheered in joy. "WE WON!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu celebrated with his friend.

"Alright, Ash!" Brock, May, and Max praised for their best friend. "You did it!"

"Way to go!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!" The announcer screamed.

Kiyo smiled and picked up his Poke' pal in his arms. "You did good, Tyro. I'm proud of you!" He accredited.

"Tyro..." The fighting kid Poke'mon uttered, feeling good even though knocked out.

"Hey, Ash! Congratulations!" He addressed the Poke'mon trainers. "That was amazing! You trained your Poke'mon well."

"Thanks, Kiyo!" Ash said.

"Guess we better train harder," Kiyo said. "I look forward to our rematch one day, Ash."

"You betcha, Kiyo!" Ash said confidently. "Take care!"

"Good seeing you again!" Brock added.

"Who was that?" May asked.

"Oh, a friend of ours," Brock answered.

After the tournament, Ash and his friends walked out of the Fighting Dojo building with his prizes, a black belt and a Poke' ball of a new Poke'mon Hitmonlee he picked out. "That was a great tournament, Ash!" Brock said.

"You did great!" May said.

"You really rock!" Max added.

"Thanks, guys!" Ash said, smiling. "You guys were great too!"

"Pikachu!" His little Poke'mon friend hopped on to his shoulder and beamed in pleasure.

"Especially you, buddy!" Ash petted his little friend.

"Let's head over to the Poke'mon Center and take a lunch break!" Brock suggested.

"Yeah! And then we can find out where the next Poke'mon contest is," May added.

Max checked out his Poke'Nav. "Well, according to the Poke'Nav, there's one coming up in Dynamo City!" He said, adjusting his glasses.

"Then we'll head over to Dynamo City, right after lunch!" Brock said.

"Yeah!" The friends cheered together.

"Let's do it!" Ash said cheerfully. "I can't wait to see what new adventures awaits us!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. And so, he and the quartet headed for the Poke'mon Center to find out where their next destination is.


	3. One Day In Domino City

**Two chapters I posted up and alreadly I got over 100 views :D**

**If you readers like this story this much, I will definitely keep writing.**

**For Corina O: Thank you so much for your review! And yes, I know it's pronouced "Domino City", but there's a reason I put "Dynamo City". Trust me. I'd tell you but that be spoiling it. I'm sure you'll be surprised.**

**PEACE**

On the other side of the world, there is a normal world where it's not inhibited by supernatural creatures, but with ordinary animals with no powers. However, it's not as normal as what you think. In fact, it's filled with good and dark magic, paranormal activities, sci-fi-like technology, and occasionally, unexplained happenings that no brilliant on Earth or Heaven scientist could ever calculate.

In a advanced metropolis called Domino City, everybody was strolling around and at their usual businesses, shopping, strolling, walking to work, and of course, browsing at game stores, hoping to score a stronger and rare card. In some blocks of Domino City, lots of youth played around and killed some time by playing Duel Monsters and practicing for the next tournament. Duel Monsters is the world's most popular trading game ever to be invented. Like Poke'mon, players can summon monsters on the battlefield and order them to attack their opponent's life points, except without passing through the magic spells and trap cards. Most everybody played just for fun while the rest worked extremely hard to be the best of games. But there can only be one King of Games. And that King of Games is, you guessed it, Yugi Muto, champion of Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, unbeatable at almost every single game.

One peaceful morning, Solomon Muto was sweeping his front porch, outside of his Game Shop. He took a deep breath and smelled the morning air. "Ah, what a beautiful day!" He said to himself. "A perfect time to pull yourself away from computers and get outside and play outdoor games. Heh heh heh!"

"Speaking of games, where is that boy? He knows that there going to be another competition today." He looked up at the second floor of his home and shop. "Heh, heh, heh! Why do I care? He's probably shuffling his proud card deck, getting ready for another day of dueling." He stood his broom up and smiled proudly. "My perfect grandson, the greatest-nay, the best duelist in the world! Otherwise they don't call him the King of Games for nothing! If I know one thing, he's always in top of things and has a real cool attitude! Ha ha ha!"

Upstairs in his room, 16-year-old Yugi Muto was still abed in prone position. A puddle of drool matted on the sheets right next to his mouth where he snored loudly. He was really knocked up from the last adventure duel he went through, possibly after Battle City. Suddenly, his Time Wizard alarm clock went off, causing him to stir up and turn over. He grumbled and placed his pillow over his head, trying to drown out the noise. He doesn't to want to get out of bed. The alarm kept on ringing. Yugi mumbled incoherently as he remained buried beneath the blanket and pillow with just his bare feet exposed. With recollected strength, he used his arms to lift himself up and swung out of bed. He let out a huge yawn and got on his feet. His tricolored hair is crooked and a little messy and his eyes were still closed. He walked slowly toward his desk like a zombie and leaned on it. His hand probed over the desk until it touched the alarm and snoozed it.

"What time is it?" He mumbled and rubbed his eyes as he briefly glimpsed at the clock. "10:35..." He read, closed his eyes, and drifted back to sleep again. "10:35?!" He finally gained fully alertness and popped his eyes open. "Yikes! I'm totally late!" He exclaimed, finally wide awake. "I was supposed to meet Joey and the others about 10:30!" At complete haste, Yugi removed his pajamas and rushed to his closet. He hopped up and down, putting on his blur pants while brushing his teeth. He put on his usual clothes, a black tank, blue jacket, and a collar around his neck while straightening his big violet and black spiky hair and blond bangs. His Millennium Puzzle sat on the top of his drawer. He clicked his belt around his waist and was ready to go. "Time to go!" He said. He left the bedroom, leaving his most important things behind. His duel disk, card deck, and more importantly, his Millennium Puzzle. Yugi came back in the room. "Almost forgot!" He said. He took the duel disk and left. One moment later, Yugi returned and grabbed his card deck. "Whoops! Heh heh! Forgot again!" He laughed and closed the bedroom door.

It didn't take long for Yugi to return back into his room for the third time. "Whoops! Almost forget once again!" He said, feeling silly. He grabbed the Millennium Puzzle off the dresser top. "Can't leave you behind, pal!" He smiled and lobbed it up in the air and the chain loop landed directly around his neck. He chuckled cheerfully and left his bedroom this time for good.

Downstairs, Solomon was in the kitchen, watching the news on television and drying dishes when his grandson arrived in a skid. "Morning, Grandpa!" He greeted quickly and grabbed a fresh piece of toast from the toaster just as it popped up and jammed it into his mouth. He then grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal from the cabinets, and a quart of milk from the refrigerator. He poured both of them into the concave glass and started scarfing down the portion like a vacuum cleaner.

Solomon sniggered when he saw his grandson eat like a ravenous horse. "Sit down and eat, son," he said. "It's not like the world is crumbling behind us."

"I'm running late, Grandpa," Yugi muffled. The rest of words he muttered out were indistinct and ungraspable because of the masticated food flooding within his cheeks, milk streaming from his corner of his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Solomon scolded.

Yugi swallowed the rest of cereal and shoved a piece of banana into his mouth at velocity.

"Now just take it easy, son. Give your stomach time to digest.." Grandpa advised. "You'll give yourself heartburn if you don't slow down."

"No, I won't!" Yugi returned, chomping down the last bit of the banana. "I'm fine, Grandpa! I've got the body of an ox!"

But he stood corrected when he felt sudden indigestion and gagged. He rapidly pounded on his chest, trying to rid of the pain.

"Ah, you see? That's what happens when you eat too fast!" Solomon said wisely. He gave his grandson a glass of milk. Yugi took it and gulped it down as soon as possible. "And I was right as usual." His grandfather added, chuckling.

Yugi sighed and placed the glass on the table. "Ah, that's better!" He said. "Later, Grandpa." He left the kitchen and started heading for the door.

"Oh, Yugi! Just a minute!" Solomon called.

"What, Grandpa?" Yugi replied, urging to go.

"Just so you know, life is full of surprises. Sometimes out of the usual, something new will always happen even when you don't want them to!"

"Uh, good advice, Grandpa!" Yugi turned around. "Look I really have to go! I'll see you later!" He scooted and shut the door behind him. Solomon smiled and put the used dishes in the sink.

Yugi ran the blocks of the city, jumping over every obstacle, including boxes on a moving dolly and hurrying to meet his friends.

At the Dueling Arena, dozens of excited game fans and card players were arriving and entering inside the building. Near the opened doors, three good friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Tèa Gardener were standing around, waiting for their friend. "Look how many people are entering inside that arena," Tristan pointed out. "I bet it's jam-packed like my grandma in her Packard after Thanksgiving."

"I bet it's really important," Joey said. "I'm dying to see what's going on."

"We have to wait for Yugi, guys," Tèa said. "You know we can't get started without him."

"Yeah, I know," Joey said, brushing his blond hair.

"Where is Yugi?" Tristan asked. "He better not have forgotten!"

"He'll be here," Tèa said. "When it involves Duel Monsters, Yugi wouldn't miss out!"

"Hey, guys!" A small teenaged voice called from a different direction. The gang turned around. Yugi came running down to his friends, just in time.

"There he is!" Tristan said.

"Hey, Yug, you're late!" Joey said.

"Sorry, I had clock trouble!" Yugi admitted.

"That's alright, Yugi," Tristan said. "To be honest, we too just got here."

"Yeah, we were up all night watching Batman," Joey fessed up.

"And I had to pick out which outfit to wear." Tèa added. She is wearing a black crop top underneath a denim sleeveless jacket with slender jeans and cowboy boots.

"Did you hear? Maximilian Pegasus has an announcement to make!" Tristan informed.

"Maximilian Pegasus?" Yugi looked surprised. "I've haven't heard from him since Duelist Kingdom. I wonder how he is."

A few months ago, Yugi and his friends competed in Dueling Kingdom Tournament to save his grandfather's soul after he was taken away by Pegasus when Yugi lost the first duel to the unbeatable creator of Duel Monsters. Like Yugi, Pegasus possessed a Millennium Eye to read through minds and cards before they were even drawn.

Thanks to the young boy's brilliant "mind" power, he and his spirit partner were able to outmatch the psychic champion and become the new King of Games, freeing his prisoner's souls, Solomon, Seto Kaiba, and his younger brother Mokuba.

"Last time I heard, he had nervous breakdown after being defeated by Yugi," Joey said. "It's amazing how quickly he got back on his feet."

"I hope he doesn't pull any more dark tricks," Tristan said.

"I don't think so," Tèa said. "With his Millennium Eye gone, he won't be able to read minds again."

"What are we waiting for? Now that we're all here, let's go inside!" Yugi said. The four of them entered the Dueling Arena. Inside, a throng of noisy people gathered at the battle floor, awaiting the announcement. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tèa stood in the amid of the ocean of people. There are hardly any elbow room for any of them. "Boy, there sure are a lot of people here!" Tèa said.

"Everybody and their brother came," Joey said.

"I wonder what does Pegasus got in store for us?" Tristan thought.

The crowd quieted as a long silver haired man in red approached the balcony seat above.

"There's Pegasus." Tèa pointed up.

"The man who used to be king," Tristan said.

"He's looking better than ever," Yugi said.

"Ahem! Good morning, boys and girls." Pegasus publicly stated. "It is good to see your faces again! As you all should know, I took a little vacation after the Duelist Kingdom tournament. I need some time to get away from it all. Being a game creator and duelist isn't easy. Heh heh heh!"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Oh brother!" He muttered.

"First of all, as the former King of Games, I just want to admit that I was to be such a big shot snoot, but that's all behind me now. I have turned over a new leaf and just be the man who made Duel Monsters."

His brown eye focused straight directly on Yugi. "Yugi-Boy! My dear congratulations to you!" He said cordially. "You deserve that title. It suits you well, it's true. Everyone, please give him a warm round of applause as the new King of Games!"

Everybody around the spiky-haired teen applauded for him as they hailed him as the new King of Games. Yugi chuckled shyly and scratched his head. "Uh, thank you!" He said. "You're too kind!"

Joey waved up and down, trying to get some of that attention. "Just so you know, I'm friends with the King of Games, Joey Wheeler!" He grinned like a movie star. Nobody seemed to care.

Tristan placed his hand on his head and shook it in dismay. "Oh Joey!"

Tèa eyed on Pegasus suspiciously. _I know Pegasus didn't summon us just to praise Yugi._ She thought.

"But enough about that!" Pegasus cut this short. "I want to talk to you, duelists about my new project. I'm creating a new type of game, a role-playing one." The people looked up with interest. "But I need some inspiration! I'm still having an off day! That's why I called all of you dueling fans here. In memory of my beloved Cecelia, I'm hosting an Invent-A-Game Contest! Whosever idea wins will receive a free testing of the new game and a first-class membership pass to my new amusement I'm working on!"

The fans smiled and chatted to each other as they liked the sound of this.

"Invent-A-Game Contest?" Yugi repeated.

"Sounds interesting," Tèa said.

"So grab your decks and start thinking! Put your mind together and create something big! Something original!" Pegasus spread his arms welcomingly. The crowd cheered excitedly as a new challenge is on. Everyone scattered and spiritedly shuffled their card decks to form up some ideas.

Tristan looked a little disappointed. "We came here for this?" He said. "Some silly inspiration contest?"

"That sounds like fun," Tèa said, smiling. "Let's do this!"

"What do you say you and I started practicing for the contest, Yug?" Joey asked his little best friend.

Yugi smiled in confidence. "In that case." He got out his duel disk, placed on his forearm, and turned it on. The blade beeped and swung out in a right circular arc, ready for use. "Let's duel!" He said.


	4. Ash and Co Ride On The Wrong Bus

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Notice: I made a tiny change on the first chapter. I hope everyone doesn't mind.**

Back at the Poke'mon world, Ash and friends were walking down the Saffron City, sightseeing the incredible urban. Coming here brought back memories to Ash, Brock, and Pikachu. Ash, with their old friend Misty of Cerulean City first stopped by at the shining big city for a Poke'mon match against Sabrina the Saffron City gym leader and her psychic Poke'mon. He lost the first match and had to go to Lavender Town to retrieve a ghost-type Poke'mon from the Poke'mon Tower so he can beat Sabrina. He temporally captured a Haunter, returned to Saffron City and finally beaten the psychic gym leader and her Poke'mon Kadabra and earned the Marsh Badge...with a few jokes from the ghost Poke'mon. In a manner of speaking, Ash and friends found Sabrina outside her gym, delighting a bunch of children by manipulating her once-possessed doll with her ESP. She smiled merrily as the her sweet inner innocence was restored thanks to the protagonist of the Poke'mon story. She looked and gave Ash and her friends a friendly greeting smile. Ash and Pikachu smiled back and bowed down in reply of respect. Brock, who forgave her for turning him and Misty into dolls, set romantic sights on the psychic lovely girl but then was pulled away by Max by the ear.

They also spotted the Silph Co., a company that manufactories many powerful items, including the Master Ball and the Silph Scope that uncovers ghosts.

May already got her Kanto Ribbon and Ash got his Dojo blackbelt and new Hitmonlee, so now, it's time for them to move on to another city. Their new destination is Dynamo City.

They couldn't take the Magnet Train because it is still under maintenance. They arrived at the Saffron Bus Terminal, looking for their transportation to Dynamo City. There were lots of people everywhere and several buses arriving and departing at each gate. "There's so many buses everywhere," May said. "Which one's our ride?"

"According to the Poke' Nav, there's also a big museum in Dynamo City," Max calculated. "Just recently, a new artifact called the Ball of the Underworld was just discovered by archaeologists in Egypt and has been added to the museum's collection."

"That sounds interesting," May said.

"According to the history researcher, Professor Arthur Hawkins, the Ball of the Underworld was an ancient mystical Poke' ball and the most potent tool ever to be welded. It was used only once by the pharaoh 5,000 years ago, to tame the unpredictably strongest creature ever to walk on land."

"Was it a Poke'mon?" Ash asked.

"No one really knows for sure," Max said. "There was a creature so dangerous and so powerful, it could not be tamed by humans."

"Whoa!" The friends exclaimed.

"Do you think the Ball of the Underworld still contained that creature?" May asked.

"It is highly unlikely," Max replied. "If it had been cooped up in that artifact Poke' ball for 5,000 years, it would have withered away and turned to dust! So the Ball of the Underworld would be empty as a Shellder."

"Whoa! This I got to see!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!"

"We can check it out after May competes in the Poke'mon Coordination Contest in Dynamo City," Brock suggested.

"If we can find our bus," May said.

"Here our bus ride!" Ash located their ride at the left gate and ran outside.

"Ash, wait up!" Brock called. He and the siblings ran up to catch up on their friend.

Ash and Pikachu arrived outside at the platforms where a large gold and black public vehicle is welcoming passengers aboard. Ash stood at the stop and examined the bus up close. "This is it, guys!" He turned around waving. "This is our transportation to Dynamo City.

The friends caught up to him. "Are you sure, Ash?" Brock asked.

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"I know, guys!" Ash said. "See that? 'Dynamo City". He pointed to the destination sign which spelled out what he said. He placed foot on the steps of the bus. "Come on, let's get on!" He encouraged.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added, on his partner's shoulder.

The friends stood outside, looking like they are not ready to board just yet. "What's the matter?" Ash asked.

"Uh, first, can you take me to the little boys' room?" Max embarrassedly requested, legs crouched together and shaking. "I really got to go!"

"Really? Now?" Ash looked at the little boy with glasses.

"Yeah," Max replied.

"Can't your sister take you?" Ash asked.

"Actually, can you take Max for me, Ash? I want to pick out a souvenir from Saffron City," May requested.

"And I got to go pick up some snacks for the trip," Brock said. He and his female ally walked off to the nearest gift shop at the gate.

"Wait, guys! Come on!" Ash complained. He was left to tend May's little brother's needs.

"Please, Ash! I'm about to burst!" Max pleaded.

"Okay, we'll make it quick!" Ash hopped of the steps of the bus and hurriedly escorted his little friend to the boys' room.

With the gang gone for five minutes, their Dynamo City bus closed its door and left, leaving the gang behind them. In its place, a different bus arrived at the same stop, replacing the first bus. The door opened up, releasing a few more passengers out. They were wearing duel disks on their forearm as they came from a certain dueling city.

Nearby, Ash stood next to the restroom door, waiting Max to finish up. "What's holding up Max?" He asked Pikachu. "He should be done by now."

"Pik-achu!" The electric mouse Poke'mon moaned, holding its lower abdomen.

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" Ash asked his furry comrade.

"Pika!"

"You gotta go too?"

"Pika!" He pleaded with those adorable black eyes.

Ash groaned impatiently. "Okay, Pikachu, you can go in, but hurry up!" He granted.

"Pika!" He squeaked blessedly as rushed into the restroom door.

Ash sighed as he waited by the door for his friends. Suddenly, somebody approached the boy. "Huh?" Ash looked up. In front of him is an Egyptian-looking man in a white turban, ivory tunic, and a long cape that almost touched the ground. He also had on a ankh-shaped key, dangling around his neck. He gazed at the black haired boy with those blank cobalt eyes. "Who are you?" Ash asked.

"You are the one with the Pikachu, are you not?" The stranger called Shadi asked. He is a spirit guardian from Yugi's world, keeper of the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Scales. He guarded the tombs of the great pharaohs' tomb for 5,000 years and now he wanders around in the modern world, "measuring" people's sins and judging them.

"Uh, yes, I am," Ash responded. "But who wants to know?"

"Then you are the second chosen one," Shadi said. "The creature from the Shadow Realm will rise again and destroy this world."

"Huh? Chosen one?" Ash blinked confusedly. "What do you mean I'm the second chosen one?" He inquired. "Who's the first, and what's this creature from the Shadow Realm?"

"You and the pharaoh will reunite both worlds and defeat Cerberus once and for all!"

"What are you talking about? What pharaoh?" Ash asked again.

Out of thin air, the mysterious stranger disappeared in front of his eyes. "Huh? Where did you go?" Ash scratched his head and wondered. How can anyone disappeared like that? Max and Pikachu emerged from the restroom door, all set and ready to go. "Done!" The small boy said. "Let's go!"

"Pikachu!" The mouse Poke'mon hopped onto Ash's shoulder who was still in a trance.

"Ash?" Max spoke up.

_Who was that guy?_ Ash thought.

"What's up, Ash?" Max asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu tried to get his attention.

"Huh?" Ash snapped out of it. "Oh, it's nothing! Nothing at all. Let's move." He moved along. Max looked at his friend in question. He shrugged and followed his older friend. Shadi, in the traveling crowd, eyed on the Poke'mon trainer in observance. His Millennium Key shone in the terminal lights.

May and Brock exited the gift shop with a bag full of snacks and a tote full of tee-shirts and trinkets.

Nearby, the Team Rocket trio, Jessie, James, and Meowth slouched on the bench, fully tired from a sleepless night on the uncomfortable public bench. They groaned as they sat up and cracked their limbs. "Oooohhhh...here's to another sleepless night!" James moaned.

"A night of failure!" Meowth moaned. He felt his back which is marked from lying on the rough and metallic surface.

"How are we ever gonna get Pikachu if we keep falling behind?" Jessie complained, rubbing her long red messy hair,

"Hey! Speak of the devil!" Meowth pointed to the gates.

"Hmm?" Jessie and James looked up. They spotted Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu returning to their bus rude.

"It's the twerps!" Meowth said.

"What a small world we live in!" James said.

"Let's follow them!" Jessie said. The trio left the bench and tailed them.

"Come on, let's go already!" Ash said impatiently. "We don't want to miss our bus!

"We're coming, we're coming!" Brock said.

The quadrant picked up the pace and finally stepped foot inside their bus. Little did they realize that they were getting on a different bus which destination sign read "Domino City" instead of "Dynamo City". They are getting in the wrong bus! The kids walked down the aisle and took their seats. When May found an empty seat by the window, Max pushed her aside and hopped onto the window seat before she could get to it. "Dibs on the window seat!" He giggled.

"No fair!" May protested as she took her seat.

On the opposite side, Ash and Brock took their seats as well. Pikachu hopped on to its partner's lap and gazed out the window. More passengers boarded upon the bus. Brock spotted a pretty girl with purple hair in a pony tail and in school clothes. As usual, Brock went lovingly gaga, leaped out of his seat and got himself a acquainted with the pretty girl. "Hello, my name is Brock," he said in a flirty tone. "May I have your name, oh lovely one?"

"Um...Miho?" The purple haired girl replied uncomfortably.

"Miho! What a gorgeous name!" Brock raptured. "Say, do you believe in fated meeting?" He took her hand. Miho stared at him like he's crazy.

Ash kneeled over his seat and ordered. "Brock, get back on your seat! The bus is gonna leave soon!"

"Allow me!" Max volunteered. He hopped from his seat and yanked Brock's ear and threw him back on his seat, away from the confused girl. "There you go!"

May giggled. The passengers clapped and praised for the boy for eliminating the disturbance. Max dusted off his hands and teturned to his seat.

Ash slapped his palm on his face. "Geez! Do you have to do that every time you see a pretty girl?" He asked in annoyance.

"Pikachu!" He is just as annoyed as his human friend is.

"I can't help it!" Brock rebutted. "Girls are my life! One day, you'll experience it and see what I mean!"

Ash laid his head behind his hands and rested on his head. "I seriously doubt that." He muttered. He looked out his window. He spotted the same Egyptian stranger from before through the window. Shadi stood right next to the bus stop, staring at the Poke'mon trainer like he's expecting him to do something. Ash stated back at him in curiosity. "Pika!" Pikachu saw the guy too.

"Hey, Brock look!" Ash pointed to the window.

"Huh?" Brock looked over his friend's seat.

"I met this guy earlier," Ash began to explain. "He..." But he returned to the window, Shadi disappeared again.

"What guy?" Brock asked.

"He was right there just now." Ash said. "He was wearing a white turban, a white dress and big golden key around his neck. He told me that I was the second chosen one and stuff!"

Brock didn't seemed to be believe. "That sounds a little unreal." He said.

"But I did see him!" Ash protested. "He told me that some creature will appear from the Underworld or something and then disappeared."

"You're probably imagining things," Brock closed his lined eyes. "You've been training too hard."

Ash groaned and lowered his head. "Pikachu!" The yellow Poke'mon looked on his friend from a lap.

"You saw him too, didn't you, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

Ash looked out his window and pondered. Is he really imagining things or did Shadi really visited him and told his prophecy?

With the kids already seated inside the bus, Team Rocket spotted their targets and grinned and chuckled devilishly. "There they are!" James said.

"This time, they won't get away!" Jessie affirmed.

"Pikachu, you're all ours!" Meowth added. They opened the baggage hold and snuck themselves inside. They are pretty cramped inside a narrow interior with hardly any elbow room. A couple more people threw their belongings into the hold, squishing the idiotic trio within and making it more cramped. They shut the door tight, turning everything dark. Team Rocket groaned as they are compressed cheek-to-cheek against the top and wall. "Well, that stinks!" James complained.

"Sorry, that was me!" Meowth piped up.

"How come we have ride in the baggage hold?" James asked in a whining tone.

"Because it's the Team Rocket way," Jessie replied in a gritted irritated voice. "If we're thieves, we have to be sneaky, not to mention stealthy. If we're going to take Pikachu, we must lay low and wait for the right time to capture it like a hidden tiger waiting for an ambush."

"Like a Meowth pouncing on a Rattata," Meowth added.

"Exactly," Jessie agreed.

"We're getting a Rattata too?" James asked.

Jessie and Meowth groaned in intolerance. Their friend is really heedless and nescient.

A hiss escaped from the engines. The doors closed. The bus driver pulled the gearstick and revolved the steering wheel. The bus drove off the lane, took a turn, and left the bus terminal. The wheels ran over the speed bump, creating a bounce for the passengers, and caused the bags inside the hold to shuffle and roll over Team Rocket. They will not be having a cheery, easy trip. When things smoothed down, Jessie's blue patient Poke'mon popped out of its Poke'ball as always. "Wobbuffet!"

"I hate my life!" Jessie groaned.

"Dynamo City, here we come!" Ash announced.

"Pikachu!"

None of the training friends are aware that they heading toward a whole new world with a whole level, a challenge that Ash Ketchum and his Pika partner is not fully trained for...


	5. The New Team Rocket Members

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for the wait! I was working on my other story and reaping for some ideas for this fanfic!**

**Peace**

Meanwhile at the Team Rocket headquarters, Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket was sitting at his office, petting his most favorite pet, Persian. He had been countlessly for his men to bring in some news and reports or deliver some rare and valuable Poke'mon which they haven't done in a long time. "Ah, my dear Persian," the Boss cooed softly. "You're such a good Poke'mon. Not like all the rest!"

Persian purred mirthfully as its master stroke on its creamy head. "My slacking army are so ridiculously lame that they can't even catch the simplest of Poke'mon!" The Boss complained. "But they're not as lame as the three certain idiots I know of." He thought about Jessie, James, and Meowth who always screw up everything and fail every time. "And where are my so-called trusted lackeys, Butch and Cassidy? Dr. Namba better called me sooner!" He was starting to lose patience. He hated waiting. He wants rare Poke'mon now and fast.

"It's so hard to find good help these day!" Giovanni grumbled. "I bet Mother never had to put up this rubbish everyday." He gazed at the painting of his mother, Madame Boss before her son took over.

"We got to find figure out a new plan to capture these wretched Poke'mon! We must try something that it hasn't been used yet!" Persian meowed in agreement.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Giovanni barked.

"It's the new Team Rocket you sent for us, Billy and Kidd." A young manly voice replied from the closed door.

"Duh, yeah it's us!" A big deep voice added. "Billy and Kidd."

"About time." Giovanni pressed the button on his desk to unlock the door. "Come in!"

The door opened, entered two different sized young men in brown Team Rocket trademark uniforms. There was a skinny short man, about child's size with very short black hair, turquoise eyes, a cowboy hat with an "R" logo, and a large big-boned teenaged boy with shaggy blond hair, beady blue eyes, yellow whiskers, and a red scarf. "You send for us, Boss?" The short man asked.

"Yes, I've got a new assignment for you, Billy and Kidd." Giovanni said. "As you are both aware that the Ball of the Underworld has been discovered from Egypt and delivered to the museum of Dynamo City."

"From what I heard, the Ball of the Underworld was supposed to hold the most dangerous Pokemon that has veered dwelt in the ancient past," Billy, the big-boned one said. "Duh, what was it called?" He asked his partner.

"Cerberus," his partner Kidd answered. "Nobody knows if Cerberus was a Poke'mon, but myth say that he was part man, part three-headed dog that ruled the Shadow Realm."

"The Shadow Realm?" Billy repeated.

"It's a place where wicked souls go after life," Kidd explained.

"Bah! It's a bunch of nonsense!" Giovanni said. "I didn't call you two to tell me a fairy tale, I want you two bring me the ball of Cerberus!"

"You want us to steal the Ball of the Underworld?" Billy asked.

"No, that would be Butch and Cassidy's job," Giovanni said.

"Then what did you call us for?" Kidd asked, folding his arms.

"I want you two seek and deliver me the most valuable treasures I could get my hands on."

"What kind of treasure do you have in mind?" Billy asked.

"It doesn't matter," the boss answered. "Anything that will give me power. Precious strength. Something that no man could ever posses it!" He grinned avariciously and rubbed his hands in salivation. Persian looked at him casually.

"I thought you would," Kidd smirked. "Right now, we are planning to invade one of the world's most powerful companies."

"Silph Co.?" Billy asked.

"No, that's in Saffron City." Kidd informed. "The company we are targeting is called KaibaCorp, one of the biggest and most successful industries. It should be located in a capital called Domino City."

"Domino City? Where's that?" Billy asked.

"If my calculations are correct, it is located on the other side of the planet," Kidd said. "A side where the prominent trading card game called Dual Monsters was produced.

"Duel Monsters?" Billy repeated that word.

"You know, a game of holographic monsters, magic spells, and everything," Kidd described.

"I haven't heard that name since I was a boy," Giovanni said, placing his forefingers and thumb on his chin. Persian looked up, curious.

The Team Rocket leader thought about his childhood. He had a flashback of himself as a ten-year-old boy. Before he was interested in Poke'mon, he had a tremendous collection of power-punching monster cards scattered in his bedroom floor. "When I was a small boy, Duel Monsters was my life! I could beat everyone without even trying!" He recalled. "But my mother made me threw my decks away!" His face winced when a painful memory flashed in his head. His mean mother grabbed him by the forearm, kicked his card decks, and threw his duel deck out the window. "She thought they were a waste of time and complete uttered rubbish! She said it was time I concentrate more on Poke'mon than pieces of paper imprinted with magical beasts!" Giovanni's face slumped as he stroked his loyal classy cat on the head.

It was possibly a wonder why the Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket was always so bitter all the time.

"Sorry to hear that, Boss." Billy said with pity. "That stinks when your momma doesn't let do whatever you want!"

"Yes, but that wasn't the point!" Giovanni said. "I want power! I need something that could help me take over the world!"

"Of course you do! That's why we're investigating KaibaCorp, the factory of the most sophisticated and puissant monster cards in the world, such as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Card Deck Virus."

"Oh yeah!" Billy agreed, rubbing his hands in

Giovanni doesn't look a tad interested. "Would you tell me why would I want flash cards of fairytale creatures and mumbo jumbo?"

"We need the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to tame Cerberus," Kidd pointed. "Otherwise, it will a very difficult task. As researchers proved, Cerberus is three-headed deity of the Shadow Realm after all. Plus, with the must powerful monster and spell cards on your side, you would become an even more powerful tyrant in the world, even more powerful than this Seto Kaiba person, the owner of KaibaCorp."

"Yeah. Who's Seto Kaiba?" Billy asked. Kidd tsked and shook his head at his dumb partner.

Giovanni smirked as he liked the idea of being a godly dictator of both the Poke'mon World and Duel Monster kingdom. "Not such a bad idea," he said darkly. "It'll be nice to get my hands on those monster cards again. Good thing I hired you on the spot! You're perfect for the mission."

Kidd nodded in agreement. "We are perfect because not only are we rare Pokemon hunters, but we are also card dueling experts with powerful monster cards that would crush anyone who get in our way."

"Yeah, only a fool would try to oppose us!" Billy added.

"Just do whatever it takes to get me the Ball of the Underworld and do not fail me!" Giovanni commanded sternly, folding his arms.

"Did I mention that we're also duelists, other than just Poke'mon trainers?" Billy added.

Kidd jabbed him in the ribs. "Of course we did, nimrod!" He hissed.

"Oh yeah, right!" Billy said, feeling dumb. He doesn't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed.

"We must keep our name alive," Giovanni said. "Team Rocket has been around for ages, since my greatest ancestor, Brutus." He opened up a large book on his desk, displaying a large picture a sneaky-looking man with in a Roman general attire with a red cape and a dark breastplate. "Born and bred in Ancient Rome, Brutus was a power-hungry general who wanted nothing more than riches and powerful rare Poke'mon. The citizens worshipped Cerberus as their Poke'mon god and creator. In hope to bring that three-headed deity to life, Brutus rounded up his army of strong and ruthless Poke'mon poachers and led on to Egypt land, hoping to snatch some valuable treasure and Poke'mon. He was the one who created Team Rocket and was the very first leader of it."

"Team Rocket's from Rome?" Billy questioned dumbfounded. "Then where are we from?"

"Be quiet, Bill," Kidd muttered sharply to his partner.

"Egypt was filled with rare and valuable Poke'mon, not to mention mystical items that can created powerful magic that can make your dreams come true! Brutus hoped to steal the seven Millennium Items in order to bring Cerberus into the real world in order capture it and turn it into his own pet." Giovanni continued. "With a powerful demon on his side, he would be unstoppable!"

"Alas, his mission was cut short by a meddlesome young traveller who got in the way of Team Rocket and ruined everything! Also, a greedy thief beat them to the treasures and got sent to the Shadow Realm by the pharaoh. The young traveller defeated Brutus and sent his and his Poke'mon's souls to the dark world, feeding and releasing the three-headed beast that had been guarding from his shadow coop for far too long. With his soul encaged in the beast's vessel, Cerberus became an intelligent dog-man being with three heads named Sorrow, Anger, and Deviousness, the leader, and a full knowledge of card dueling, Poke'mon battling, and Shadow magic. He tried to take over the world but his plans was foiled once again by the foolish pharaoh and pesky traveller and both sealed him inside the Ball of the Underworld for 5,000 years. No one has seen Brutus or his Poke'mon since."

The Team Rocket duo were sort of fascinated by that tale. "Wow, that's some story," Kidd said.

"Exciting!" Billy added.

"I hope to fill up my ancestor's dream," Giovanni concluded. "I wish to gain the seven Millennium Items and rare monster cards and Poke'mon."

"Duh, of course you do, Boss," Billy understood.

"Not to worry, Boss. Billy and I will make sure that the Ball of the Underworld are as good as yours."

"Duh, yeah!" Billy said.

"Good." Giovanni nodded. "Just so you know, Butch and Cassidy are currently in Dynamo City, observing the Ball of the Underworld at the museum, getting ready for the perfect heist."

"Of course, we will not let you down, Boss. Not like the last Team Rocket members." Kidd promised.

"Yeah, we're getting Cerberus and the rare DM Cards!" Billy added.

"You better! Dismissed!" Giovanni stood up from his seat and granted the new Team Rocket duo permission to travel to Domino City. Billy and Kidd saluted their leader and left the office on their new mission.

Giovanni sat back down, with elbows resting on the surface of the desk and hands clasped together. "This time failure is not an option," he said. "This world will be mine!" He chuckled sinisterly. His beady eye shone ominously in a greedy gleam, resembling his Roman ancestor Brutus.

Persian growled softly and looked at its owner in anticipation. It looked as if it felt that something inauspicious might to happen.


	6. A Shadowy Presence Among Us

**To be honest, I've never actually play the trading card game. I only watch the anime. So I really don't know much about playing Duel Monsters, so try to go easy on me. Thank you and PEACE**

Back in the Dueling Arena, Yugi placed his card in the slot, summoning a monster onto the field. "I call upon, my Dark Magician! In attack mode!" A man in a slender purple wizard armor appeared floating in front of him.

"This should be fun! I summon Jack's Knight in attack mode!" His opponent, a curly red-haired teen boy named Artie inserted a monster card into the slot, summoning a knight with armor with designs like a poker card.

"Fair enough," Yugi said. He placed another card face down. "I bring out my Kuriboh to the field!" He activated a little ball of hair with large eyes, feet, and paws into the field. "And then I place a face down card."

"Cool, but wait until you see what I got!" Artie said. "I also summon Queen's Knight in the field, also in attack mode!" A beautiful bold woman in a knight's armor arouse in the field.

"Whoa! You got Queen's Knight too?" Yugi said. "Awesome, you got good cards!"

"Thanks. I also summon King's Knight, too!" Artie brought out the king in shining armor. "Now that the gang's all here, I use my Royal Straight!" He selected a card with a picture of a poker-playing hand and inserted it into his slot. "I tribute all three of the Poker Knights and summon Royal Straight Flusher with 2500 attack points!"

"Impressive," Yugi said. "But I activate my trap card, Waboku!" He revealed his face down card of three elves in a blue clothing. "It will protect my monsters from any attacks your knights pull!"

"That sounds fair, but I activate the spell card, Remove Trap!" Artie counterattacked with his spell card, discarding Yugi's Waboku and leaving him defenseless.

"Royal Straight Flusher, attack his Dark Magician now!" The Poker Knight made his move and destroyed the spiky haired teen's favorite monster, reducing his life points.

"Not bad!" Yugi recommended.

"Thanks!" Artie said.

Joey already got his duel disk activated on his forearm and is ready to play. "Well, now that Yug's starting to play, I might as well get started." He walked around the arena, looking for an opponent. He spotted a gothic punk rock duelist named Mace McKiller nearby. "Hey, you! You wanna duel?" The blond guy addressed him.

"Huh? Who are you?" Mace asked.

"The name's Joey Wheeler, and I'm named Top 4 of the Battle City Tournament!"

"Really? I'm shaking in my boots!" The punk rock smirked.

"That's right, you're looking at the semi-champion of Battle City!" Joey bragged.

"In that case, let's duel!" He accepted his challenge and activated his duel disk.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Joey agreed. "I shall activate my Flame Swordsman on the field." A warrior in a red orange heavy armor carrying a large sword appeared on the battle field, ready to attack.

"Say hello to my Mystic Clown!" Mace brought out his clown-like demon who cackled impishly.

"Tsk! Your little one-eyed jester don't scare me!" Joey scoffed.

"Oh, you should be scared, pretty boy!" Mace said, folding his arms. "Because nothing can stop the mad attack from this powerful creature." He quoted from the card.

"Oh yeah? Let's see what does my Karate Man say about this! Attack!" Joey's kung fu man in a yellow gi and afro threw karate chops at the creepy clown, demolishing it and deducting Mace's life points.

"Good move." The gothic punk said.

"I'm just getting started!" Joey said.

"So am I," Mace said. "I activate my Battle Fader!" A small bat-like monster appeared on the field.

"Huh?" Joey gawked at it weirdly.

"Why don't you go ahead and attack me if you dare?" Mace invited.

Joey looked at his opponent suspiciously. "Hey, Mace! Are we dueling or are you just putting on creepshow for me to attack them?" He asked him. "So far, you've been putting only dark monsters on the field in attack mode. You didn't even play any spell cards or traps. What's up with that?"

"On the contrary, I've been planning something up my sleeve," Mace smirked deviously. He tapped his index finger on their arm impatiently. "Shut up and attack me."

"Alright, but you asked for it!" Joey retorted. "Flame Swordsman, attack his Battle Fader!" The Flame Swordsman swung his sword at the fiend bat monster, destroying it and erasing its owner's life points.

"You fell right into my trap!" Mace snickered and revealed his face down card. "Dark Fiend Retribution!" Ghosts arose from underneath the purple card. "With the help of Battle Fader thrown to the graveyard, I summon a special monster that will 'sweep' you off your feet!" From the dark dust, a new monster, a short witch in a black maid and riding on a flying vacuum cleaner which air pump has a mouthful of fangs. "Heh heh heh!" It laughed as its attack status revealed 3000 attack points and 2100 defense points.

"Whoa! What the heck is that?" Joey exclaimed.

"Say hello to my little friend," Mace sneered. "The Maid Witch!" His black witch cackled in reply. Her vacuum cleaner hissed.

"Maid Witch?" Joey looked down on his opponent's monster. "Doesn't look that tough!"

"Oh no? Maid Witch, show him what happens when he messes with us!" Mace commanded.

"EEH HEE HEE HEE HEE!" The Maid Witch laughed wickedly and piloted her flying vacuum cleaner all over Joey's monsters and sucked them all up in the pumps, destroying them in the household monster's "stomach sac".

"Ah! No way!" Joey cried in shock. His life points reduced by 3,6oo.

"It 'sucks' when your monsters get vacuumed into the graveyard, doesn't it?" Mace grinned deviously. "Face it, runner-up, you may be Battle City number 4, but you don't stand a chance against my monsters."

"Believe me, I'm just getting warmed up!" Joey retorted.

"Then keep going." Mace said confidently. "I've got all day."

"I activate...Pot of Greed!" Joey presented his next card and placing it in the slot. "It lets me draw three more cards!" He pulled out three more new cards.

"You can draw as many cards as you want, blondie." Mace smiled devilishly. "My Maid Witch will just suck up anything you put on the field."

Joey made a face, trying to intimidate his opponent, only to make him laugh. "Keep laughing, pale boy! I'm gonna wipe that smug off your face pretty soon!" The determined blond dude bluffed. "Aha!" He grinned.

"Hmm?" Mace looked up.

"Heh, heh, heh! I summon Baby Dragon on the field!" He boldly placed his orange dragon young out in front of the vacuum-riding witch.

_Tsk! What can he do with a puny little dragon?_ Mace thought.

"And then I'll play my trump card, Time Wizard card! GO!" Joey set out his clock-shaped monster. Its long hand started spinning in a circle like a roulette, fating if it would hit a skull or the red bomb. _Come on, baby. Hit the time section. Gotta win this round!_ He thought anxiously.

_What's Wheeler trying to do? Lose on purpose?_ Mace thought.

The hand finally slowed down and with luck, stopped on the red clock. "Yes! Just what I need!" Jory exclaimed.

"What?" At the flash of the light, time passed forward blisteringly for both monsters. The two duelists shielded their eyes from the light. When they opened their eyes, they expressed oppositely when they saw the transformation of their monsters. Joey's baby dragon grew up into a senior dragon while Mace's Maid Witch has formed into an extremely wrinkled old hag, aged of 100 years, looking like she'll withered into dust, and her vacuum cleaner was rusted away. Mace's red eyes widened in shock. "No way! What did you do to my Maid Witch?!" He shouted.

"Your scruffy old scurvy has aged into dust!" Joey smirked deviously. "Thousand-Year-Old Dragon, blow that dusty old hag away! "

The elderly dragon puffed through his nostrils, gusting the aged witch into a cloud of dust, reducing the stupefied Goth's life points to zero. "AAAHHH! NO WAY!" Mace exclaimed. "It can't be!" He dropped to his knees and his mohawk drooped down.

"Game over, paleface!" Joey grinned, giving him a thumbs down. "I've just out-rocked you!" He displayed a I-Love-Rock gesture and laughed in triumph. "Who's next? Who else wants to challenge the mighty Joey Wheeler?" He called out, lobbing the card deck in his hand.

"Boy, Joey's working hard than ever." Tristan observed his friend. "That's a first for him. In that case, I'd better start practicing."

Since when do you duel, Tristen?" Tèa asked.

The pointy haired dude placed his duel disk on his forearm. "Since now." He answered simply. "Thought I should play Duel Monsters more often like the others."

Tèa smiled and saw through his intention. "Let me guess; it's for Serenity?"

"Maybe..." Tristan hesitantly. "I mean it's not like I'm trying to impress her or anything." He shuffled his card deck and placed them in the slot.

"Right." Tèa answered doubtfully. "You know Joey doesn't like it when you get hang around with his sister."

"Eh, he'll get over it." Tristan said. "After all, I need to be more prepare, especially after those Big Five creeps took over my body and made a monkey out of me, literally. I won't let that happen again."

"I guess not. Smart thinking." Tèa understood.

"You wanna spar with me?" He offered.

"Sure, why not? I'm gamed," She accepted and got out her duel disk as well. She'd like to learn more about Duel Monsters herself. The two friends brought their favorite monsters out to the field, Cyber Commander and Magician of Faith.

Yugi and Artie were still on a duel with each other and things were about to heat up.

"Hey, Yugi. I think I played pretty well, don't you think?" The curly haired boy said. His Royal Straight Flusher, summoned from three Poker Knights was still standing in the field. It looked like he was about to win.

"Yes, you did, Artie." Yugi admitted. "You did good."

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I have to end this duel now. Royal Straight Flusher, finish him off!" The powerful poker knight rushed its way for the opponent's life points.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Spellbinding Circle!" Yugi declared. On the field, the Royal Straight Flusher was seized in a round circle of mystic light, freezing him from moving in his tracks.

"Whoa! You got him!" Artie said.

"I use my 'Monster Reborn' and bring back my Dark Magician!" He showed a card of a light blue cross-like ankh and placed it in the slots. Immediately, his Dark Magician returned to "life", back on the battle field. He scanned his row of cards in his hand, smirked, and selected a card.

"I shall also invite his student..." He placed his card in the last slot. "Dark Magician Girl!" His lesser monsters disappeared and formed together into a pretty blond-haired girl in a sexy magician out with a rod.

"No way! Dark Magician Girl!" Artie said excitedly.

"That's right! And that's not all!" Yugi declared. "I will use Magicians Unite, boosting Dark Magician's attack points!" His monster attack status increased into 5500.

"Sweet!" Artie beamed.

"Now, Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack on his knight and life points!"

Dark Magician seized his owner's command and zapped all the Royal Straight Flusher, erasing Artie's life points and ending the game. "Wow! That was so cool! You really are the King of Games." He said sportingly. "It's been an honor dueling you! I hope we can do this again, Yugi!"

"Of course, Artie. Just keep practicing and we'll duel again someday." Yugi said kindly, shaking his opponent's hand.

"Okay! I'll get some more powerful cards." The kind friendly curly-haired top said.

Everybody concluded their duels as well. From the balcony, Maximilian clapped loudly for the die-hard Duel Monster fans. "Well done, people!" He recommended. "Are we having a good time?"

"YEAH!" The participants yelled. The four friends kept eyes on the creator.

"Here you are, ladies and gentlemen. Your tools to create your own monsters out of the fragments of your imagination!" Pegasus tossed and handed out everyone the new electronics from the balcony. Everyone caught them in their hands, examining them and discovering stylus pens.

"What are these babies?" Tristan asked.

"Doodle Monster Pads or DMPs if you preferred to call it," Pegasus answered. "Sponsored by KaibaCorp, especially yours truly, Kaiba Boy."

The friends looked surprised. "KaibaCorp sponsored this contest?" Tèa spoke up. "That's a surprise."

"The last time I heard, Kaiba had a grudge against Pegasus for kidnapping his brother and taking his soul," Yugi said. "I wonder what made him had a change of heart toward him?"

"Probably just trying to reach the powerful god cards through him," Tèa guessed.

"You better watch your back, bro," Joey advised his best friend. "Rich boy may have something up his sleeve that could cream ya'."

"Nobody can cream Yugi Muto," Tristan said. "He's the King of Games."

"That's for sure." Tèa added.

Yugi chuckled modestly and scratched behind his head. "Heh, heh, heh. Well, I don't know about that."

"Feel free to draw whatever's on your mind, be creative and original, and good luck to you!" Pegasus announced cordially.

Everybody started doodling on their DMPs, thinking up their own card monsters.

"I bet my monster game is gonna rock," Joey said confidently. "It'll be a winner."

"Nuh-uh! Mine's gonna be cooler," Tristan disagreed. "It'll win for sure!"

"Nope, mine will win!" Joey argued.

"We'll see about that!" Tristan said in boosting tone.

"Is that a challenge?" Joey asked.

"Oh yeah! Whoever creates their own game first wins!" Tristan started.

"You're on!" Joey accepted.

The two boys scribbled on their DMPs. Tèa watched those two compete, snickered, and shook her head. "Those two are more competitive than any duelist I know," she said. "I won't be surprise if they'll just ending up bumping heads." She turned to her childhood friend. "Are you planning on creating your own monster game, Yugi?"

Yugi didn't answer. He has something on his mind, folding his arms. "Something on your mind, Yugi?" She poked through his thoughts.

"Hmm?" The spiky tricolored teen returned to attention. "Oh, nothing, Tèa. Just thinking about what my grandpa told me? Something about happening out of the usual even when you don't expect them to?"

"What does that mean?" Tèa asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he meant I might learn something new. Probably see a new god card or something."

"Yeah, everyday's the same thing." Tèa agreed. "You duel, and you duel, and nothing else." The two watched everyone else doodled on their electronics, preparing for another typical Duel Monsters contest. Little did they noticed that a bunch of shadows shaped like canines roamed around in the arena floor, creeping beneath the feet of the preoccupied duelists. One jackal-like shadow rose on the wall and leered vengefully at the unsuspecting King of Games as if it had a grudge with him in the past. It slithered along with the others, heading for the exit.

Outside the Dueling Arena, Shadi stood at the entrance, eying on things. He saw that the shadow creatures groveling from underneath the doors, stood out of the way as the shadows passed by. He saw that the otherworldly visitors may be a sign of a predisastrous event. He looked up in the blue sky and spotted a pink floating dot. It was a kitten-like Pokémon with blue eyes, little arms, and a long tail. It eyed back at the Egyptian tomb keeper and meowed in a sweet high note. Shadi kept his eyes on the mystic Pokémon and felt a familiar connection toward it. "Well look who it is," he said. "I haven't seen you since the days of the pharaoh, Mew."

"Mew." The pink mystic Pokémon replied.

"We must be on the lookout," Shadi addressed it. "I feel sinister shadows lurking among us."

"Mew!" It nodded in agreement.

"You saw the future too?" Shadi asked. "We must warn the pharaoh that Cerberus may return and try to destroy our world again. Keep an eye on the Pokémon, humans, and all living things, for they could be in grave danger."

"Mew!" Mew took off and flew away from the Dueling Arena while Shada magically disappeared from the entrance.

Mew flew all over Domino City, looking around. It saw that a swarm of shadow silhouettes were stalking in the corners, shades, and building walls of the blocks behind the pedestrians who did not seemed to notice them. Though when one silhouette passed a citizen who was talking on her cell phone, it electronically scrambled, making it difficult for the owner to hear its caller. "Hello? I can't hear you? What you'd say?" She hollered through the receiver.

More creature-shaped silhouettes snaked through the people at a cafe with electronics and creating chilling inferences among them. After the shadows have passed, the citizens around the cafe looked up and wondered what was that about. Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood were standing in the ally, back turned when the black creature silhouettes passed by them on the walls. Neither noticed them, until one paused between them, growled silently and moved on. "Hmm?" Both boys turned around and faced each other. "Did you say something?" They asked in unison.

The shadows were heading in a direction where the KaibaCorp building is located.

Inside the amazing gaming headquarters, Seto Kaiba, Yugi's arch-rival and the head of his own company was closeted in his office, on the computer, working on a new project. He is developing a virtual world for test-driving for the lucky winner and the finalists of the contest. It appeared that he had decided to sponsor Pegasus' new virtual game, only to link into beating his rival, Yugi Muto once and for all.

Kaiba was concentrating hard on his computer when his younger brother Mokuba entered his office. "Hey, Seto," he greeted. "Whatcha doing?"

"Working on a project for Maximilian Pegasus," Kaiba answered. "I'm creating a virtual world for the unlucky winner of the Create-Your-Game Contest. I've got a lot of inspirations since that interesting adventure in virtual world.

"I'm amazed that you decided to sponsor Pegasus' Create-A-Game Contest after everything he's done to us." Mokuba said. "I wouldn't forgive this guy for trapping our souls in his filthy cards.

"I know, little brother. I'm not exactly on his good side either, but it's the opportunity to challenge Muto head on without any interferences."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mokuba folded his arms. His brother would do anything to defeat the ultimate King of Games by all means necessary.

Outside, Mew arrived at the entrance of the KaibaCorp building. It meowed as it lowered itself in front of a Blue Eyes Dragon statue. It scrunched its cute face into a scary expression and hissed softly, matching the fanged grin of the dragon statue.

"Mew!" The Pokémon chirped as it cocked its head. It noticed that the same canine-shaped shadows slithered on the mirror walls of the building. They penetrated through the chinks of the glass squares and slipped through the cables of the computer system, breaking into the program. The operators noticed something unusual on the graphic screen and the pictures fizzled and flipped. They looked at the computers, wondering what's going on. "Huh?"

"What's with the computers?" They muttered out. Then suddenly, the electricity in the office was dimming. All the workers looked up in query.

In the head boss' office, the Kaiba brothers are also experiencing the same technical difficulties. "Huh?" Mokuba looked up.

"Oh, perfect. Looks like someone's messing with the circuit breaker again," Kaiba groused, dialing on his telephone to command one of his janitors to check the power room. "Phone's acting up too."

"Hey, Seto. Look at the computer," his brother pointed to the computer screen. "Is it a virus?" He pointed to a dark dog shape blur on the virtual background.

Kaiba took a look. "What in the-" He blurted out. "Now I have to remove this virus off my computer too. He grumbled and started typing the keyboards. Suddenly, a high-pitched whining shot from nowhere and attacked the brothers' ears who groaned and shielded their ears. "Ouch! Make it stop, Seto!" Mokuba yelped.

"Somebody get me security! Who's responsible for all this?!" Kaiba gritted his teeth. The brothers groaned and the whining noise died. They opened their eyes and saw that the black shape on the computer was gone. They gazed at the empty screen, wondering where did the virus go. Everything around them was back normal, like nothing happened. The machines started functioning again. Everything returned back to normal as before. The two brothers blinked, pondering what was it. "That was weird," Mokuba commented. "What was that all about?"

"Don't know, don't care." His brother replied, rubbing his head. "But whatever that was, it's probably just a glitch. Hard work can sometimes make your mind play tricks on you sometimes. But it's nothing, Mokuba. No force on Earth or Heaven is going to stop me from settling the score with Muto. As soon as this prototype software installs into computer system, I will enter the newly monster gaming world and defeat him once and for all."

"That sounds like a good plan. You always think big, Seto." Mokuba said. "But be careful, there are other duelists who are also after Yugi."

"Please!" Kaiba scoffed and smirked. "If anybody is going to defeat the King of Games and reclaim the crown, is going to be me! Only me!" He smirked and clenched his fist in avowal. "Besides, who else would be foolish enough to challenge Yugi Muto besides me?"


End file.
